


Coming Back

by bigdoors, NightIceSaber123



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Just a ship and nothing else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28479900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigdoors/pseuds/bigdoors, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightIceSaber123/pseuds/NightIceSaber123
Summary: Steve reflects on what he did to deserve this lonely life after Alex left him. A chance encounter might do the trick…Mostly by NightIceSaber123, helped by bigdoors.And this doesn't rly have much of a story…kinda just them feeling bad for annoying the other, resulting in the runaway Alex.
Relationships: Alex/Steve (Minecraft)
Kudos: 4





	Coming Back

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction was mostly written by NightIceSaber123.

Steve was definitely NOT thinking about Alex. MOST DEFINITELY NOT. She most certainly was not the person he spent 99%, if not 100%, of his time thinking about, she was not the person that he was daydreaming about every 5 seconds. And he totally was not depressed at the fact she had walked out on him only an hour ago. Ugh. He couldn’t hide the fact that he was having...interesting thoughts about the archer. She had the most greenest eyes he had ever seen - not as bright as the emeralds the villagers traded, nor as dull as the grass blocks that grew outside their home. A misty, beautiful colour that made his insides light up at the sight. She herself...Steve had to admit it, but he was having thoughts about her that weren’t necessarily allowed for friends. He hung his head in shame and sadness, and the sunset was looming, so he climbed into his cyan bed and prepared to sleep past the mobs. You may not rest now, there are monsters nearby. Wow, stupid creepers trying to make his day even WORSE. As if that was possible. He laughed bitterly without humor, which would seem like a thing that Herobrine did. He didn’t care. The thing he cared most about was gone. Out. All because of him.

From the moment she had walked out, Alex regretted it. All those things they had done together, were now gone. Off the face of Minecraftia. She had left the person who had taken her in when she had spawned in this world of danger and mobs, the person who had saved her life, who had helped her, who had shown her the ways of this world. Steve. Probably the only one who had cared. He lit her up like a glowstone block, shining her, making her herself. And she had taken it away. Her happiness. In one argument about whether to go mining. As the sun came up, she began to start building a single house for herself, a small one, wanting to punish herself for being so short-tempered and ridiculous. She thought about how huggable he was, how much she wanted to - NO. SHE TOTALLY WAS NOT GOING TO THINK ABOUT THIS. Steve was just a friend...right? Right???

The darkness had taken over the miner. Steve spent all of his time feeding Rex rotten flesh, but even the dog knew that something was wrong. These days he only cared about how stupid he was, how idiotic he’d been, how he would do anything to get her back, to see her again, he would travel to the Nether and End, and he wished that all the wrongs in the world would turn to rights. He brought out a torch and stared at the flames. The colour of her hair, he thought. Tonight he would go out, find some zombies and kill them, an attempt to abate his melancholy thoughts. And it meant Rex got more flesh. He didn’t get how the dog even liked the food. He had tasted it once when he was low on hunger and it had given him food poisoning. Alex had given him some milk. When he thought of her again, his heart gave a lurch of guilt. He brought out his diamond sword but not a bow. That weapon gave off too many memories. He stepped out of his house, and heard the familiar groan of the annoying mobs. The clank of a skeleton, the hiss of a creeper, the moan of a zombie, and sometimes even the teleport of an enderman. Today, however, instead of swarming towards him, they were gathering around a birch tree across the plains.  
“Take THAT, you stupid zombies!” yelled a voice.  
Steve’s blood ran cold. He knew that voice so well that it was funny that she should be here.  
“Now go away, skeleton!” she shrieked.  
Steve was still frozen in place. All the mobs had cleared away, and she was heading for him.  
“An armoured zombie, hu - ” she stopped in her tracks.  
“Alex?” Steve mustered up the courage to say her name.  
She remained there, mouth open, those eyes fixed upon him. To be honest, he practically melted when she looked at him.  
“Um...” she replied. “Steve?”  
And all of a sudden he made up his mind about who she was to him, found the courage to do what he had unknowingly wanted to do. He looked back at her, and she gazed at him, eyes never leaving, and he leaned down and captured her lips with his. She started for a second and melted up into him, wrapping her arms around him, tightening the embrace. The feeling he had could not be described with mere words. Fiery bliss, a feeling which would forever be better than finding diamonds. They pulled apart for air.  
“Well,” said Alex.  
Steve flushed. He watched as her cheeks went a pretty pink. She seemed to manage to look amazing to him in any situation. Even after they had, um, done something that friends did not do. They stood in an awkward silence for a second.  
“So, Steve,” Alex began to speak, breaking the quiet night’s tranquility. “How’s...stuff?”  
“Okay,” he answered, enraptured by her hair for a second.  
She seemed to notice his staring and blushed.  
“So,” he murmured. “You want to go home?”  
She smiled at him, and they set off for home, and as dawn came, they began the trip back to Steve’s house. And just before they went in, Alex turned to Steve and gazed at him in an almost lovingly way, and said some words that lit up his life, that he would never forget. Words that would drive him through storms, through Ender Dragons, through other dimensions, through the darkest of nights, that would tell him that he would never be alone again, that would show him that he should not think all was over. The words that he secretly wanted to hear, words that would help him through all.  
“Steve,” Alex murmured. “I - I love you.”


End file.
